How the YuGiOh Protagonists Met My OCs
by Mrs.AyameRoseYuki
Summary: Suspicious men take over Domino, and Yugi, Yami, Jaden and Yusei chose to be left behind in order to protect their city. The men somehow shield Domino City to make it impossible to get in or out. That is until they meet four other girls that they even haven't seen before. How did they get in? And can they help the Yu-Gi-Oh protagonists free Domino? Some OCs in this story.


First Meeting

By:

Prologue

No one was left for us to hang on to. We had no place to go. We weren't even in a rush to get out of here. It seemed like the world was dead. But our hometown was the only place we called home…and we didn't want to go anywhere else. That's why we stayed here, in the abandoned town of Domino City. When everyone else urged us to go, we stayed. Our enemy then took over our city and was now running amok in the streets. We have been forced to help them take over other cities. But now, four people have finally come. They now cursed the entire border of our city and are now increasing. Now, no one can get in or out of the city besides them and their allies. That is…until now. And we believe that with this person's help we can defeat them and take back our city and eventually the world.

**Well, I've started another fan fiction. And I originally got this idea from…well my head. I don't know what gave me an idea, but it just kinda stayed in the back of mind till now. Anyways, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Some OCs are in this story. So here's Chapter 1! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

New Residents in Domino

Jaden was running too fast for himself. "Stop!" a voice yelled. He glanced behind him to now see three masked guards chasing him. Their machine guns are what caught his eye. "Guys! Come in! I could use some help here!" he yelled into his watch. The watch flipped over to a screen with static. He then focused back in front of him to see another ten guards in front of him. "Oh sh-"he almost said. He was pulled into an alley way and was being pulled further in by an unfamiliar figure.

When he focused his eyes, he realized that it was his friend. "Yusei!" he exclaimed. "Only you could get caught in a flawless plan." He told him running around a corner. Quickly glancing before they were gone, they seemed too close. "They're on our tail! Hurry!" Jaden informed. Yusei looked behind him to check if he was right. And he was. "Oh boy… Hold on, Jaden!" He demanded as they ran around another corner. "Whoa!" Jaden exclaimed.

But more guards must've heard the commotion, and even more were in front of them. "Not here too…" Yusei muttered. He pulled Jaden protectively behind him into a corner. "Not you two again…where's the third one?" one asked. "Like we'd tell you!" Jaden protested. "Jaden! You're not helping!" Yusei told him. "You should listen to your friend." Another said about to fire at them.

They started moving in closer. "Now why can't you learn that you can't be out here and back in your rooms?" the captain asked pushing through the rest of them. Knowing it was a rhetorical question, the duo didn't even bother to comment on it. When they were about 10 feet away, Yusei finally asked Jaden: "How many guys were chasing you in the first place?" "About two or three. But now, it's like it's 20." He whispered. The guards were now 5 feet away. They were 4...3…2…1 feet away. Yusei and Jaden closed their eyes tightly expecting the pain.

"You leave them alone!" a voice demanded. Yusei cracked open one of his eyes to see a girl with long hazelnut brown hair behind them hands on her hips. They all turned around towards her. "This doesn't concern you. Now get out of here." Another told her. "You heard her leave them alone!" said a voice above. Everyone looked up to see two more girls on the rooftops: one with blonde hair, another with black. "What the heck is going on here?" Jaden asked. "I'm starting to think the same thing." Yusei replied. "Let them go." The girl with blonde hair told them again. "What makes you think that we take orders from you?" The captain asked. The others laughed. "Don't make us bring out our other friend."

"U-u-u-um…Captain..?" one guard said. "What is it?" he demanded. The nervous guard whispered something in his ear. The captain looked all around them to see that they were cornered. "….Alright." was all he had to say. "What?" Yusei asked, looking back at Jaden, who just shrugged. "We surrender." He answered. "You sure about that Captain?" Yusei asked challengingly. "You may not catch us again." "Oh don't you worry. We will catch you. And it might be sooner than you think." He summed up. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we'll be leaving." The Captain started to make his way through the crowd to get back at the base.

The rest of the soldiers looked confused. They looked left and right at each other to make sure that they weren't just hearing things. "….what're you all gawking at? Get back to your posts!" The captain ordered. The guards didn't hesitate and cleared out of the alley way. Jaden and Yusei were too shocked to say anything. Neither one even dared to move. Jaden finally looked around to see that…everyone was gone, even the girl in the alley way. He looked up to see that the other two were also no where to be seen.

Yusei started to walk forward. Jaden noticed this and ran to catch up with him. "Hey, Th-""I don't wanna hear it." Yusei interrupted. Jaden looked up at him, annoyed. "I was just gonna say: 'Thanks.'…" Yusei didn't reply. Jaden couldn't stop staring at him. '_Yusei looks like he just lost his dignity for losing a duel or something. I wonder what's eating him…_' Jaden thought. He finally broke away from looking at him and stared up into space.

"Jaden," Yusei started. "Hm?" "Who do you think they were? Those girls." He asked. "Hmm…well, I definitely haven't seen them around town. They must've just gotten here." He replied. "Exactly." He mumbled. Then Jaden remembered something. "Oh yeah! No one can get in or out of the city without the "proper identification"." He mocked emphasizing the words: proper identification.

Yusei didn't have a response. He was too lost in thought. "Ha ha! You're pretty funny!" a voice commented. Jaden and Yusei looked around to find the voice. "Who's there? Show yourself!" Yusei yelled. "Up here!" the voice said again. Both of them looked up to see a girl with long blonde hair jumped down from a rooftop, using the sun shades on some of the stores' balconies.

Jaden assumed a karate position as she landed. When she raised her head, they got a better look at her. She brushed away her bangs from the front of her face to see that she had one dark blue eye, and one gold eye. They didn't speak for a moment until the girl finally spoke. "Hi!" she said smiling. "Uh…hi." Yusei said. "Hey! What's the big idea? You could've been killed! You almost gave us a heart attack!" Jaden exclaimed. Yusei crossed his arms. "Actually, you almost gave HIM the heart attack." The girl sweat dropped. "Um…sorry..?" she apologized confused.

"I'm Jaden. Jaden Yuki!" he told her. "Hello, Jaden. I am Ayame. Ayame Tstumi." She replied. She bent her head to Yusei. "And who are you?" she asked politely. Yusei looked at her. "Yusei Fudo." He replied, his eyes closing waiting for introductions to be over. "Jaden," she whispered. "Yes?" he asked. "Would you think that my friend would be a perfect match for your friend?" Jaden froze. "Um…yeah… I guess. If you-""Excuse me, but we really need to get going. It was nice meeting you." Yusei once again interrupted starting to walk away. Jaden looked back at Yusei then at Ayame.

"I gotta go. I'll see ya around, Ayame!" he yelled as he was once again running to catch up to his friend. The girl only smiled and walked into the alley way. At the corner of the alley she saw something on the ground where the boys had once stood. She bent over to pick it up. She closely examined it to read the top. "Transcendent Wings"?" she asked out loud.

"Oh my…what's that?" a voice asked. "Aw, c'mon Ayame! I thought we were gonna go hunting for extra forgotten treasure together!" another female voice complained. Ayame turned her head to see her friends in the dark now walking towards her. "Remember those boys from earlier? Those boys we rescued?" she asked. "Well, yeah, of course, why?" "Well one of those boys dropped this card." "Really? Who!" "Baka! Misa! How is she supposed to know?" "S-s-sorry…Holo-sempai…" Misa stuttered. "Well whoever's it was, we have to return it." "Or…we could keep it for a while and see if one of them comes to us looking for it." Suggested Holo. "Yeah! Good idea, Holo- chan!" Misa exclaimed. "I don't know, Holo- san…" Ayame said unsure about this decision. "C'mon Ayame…open up to some possibilities." Said another female voice. "No…please, Tokoro- san.

Chapter 2

The Boys' Sides of the Story Part 1

Jaden was following Yusei and he couldn't get that alley scene out of his head. '_It was dark in the alley, but I could really tell that it was same girl…or was it..? Oh well…_' he thought. Yusei stared back at the brunette who had once been wearing a joyful face was now sad. They both finally stopped in front of a warehouse. Yusei knocked on the door with (Now don't take me like I made Yusei like a nerd/freak or something like that. It's just for identification for them, ok? Don't judge me! I didn't know what else to type…) their secret knock. "Come in!" yelled a young voice inside. Yusei walked in with Jaden shutting the door behind.

They found Yugi laying upside down on the chair, and Yami on the arm of the couch. "So I take it was a bust?" Yami asked. Yusei plopped down on the other couch and replied: "You have no idea…" Yugi sat up and looked over at Jaden. Jaden was staring out the window lost in his thoughts. "Jaden..?" he asked. Yami and Yusei looked at Jaden with concern on their faces. "…..I," Jaden started turning his head half way. The others hope raised waiting to hear that he was doing ok. Jaden turned his full body towards them. "I…" he looked at his friends. He let out an exhausted sigh. "….My head hurts I need to go to my room. Tell me when dinner's ready…" Jaden finally said to them as he made his way to the stair case.

"Jaden?" Yami asked. "Hm?" He looked at him before he took another step. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about anything?" Jaden hesitated but finally nodded. "Yeah…it's just been a long day so I need to unwind a bit." He climbed the stairs and closed behind him once he was in his room. All of them stared at the stairs where their friend had once been. Yugi and Yami looked back at Yusei. "What happened today?" Yugi asked. "…Well, when Jaden's cover was blown, I had to get him out of there before he got caught. So I pulled him into an alley but the guards cut us off and backed us into a corner. But then out of nowhere, three girls appeared and told them to let us go. They eventually did what they told them to, but as they fled, the girls ran away. And I think Jaden and I met up with one of them." Yusei explained.

"Well, maybe that was why he was so down…" Yugi muttered. "What do you mean?" Yusei asked. "I think that Yugi is trying to say that Jaden might've fallen in love with that girl." Yami summed up. "Really?" "Probably love at first sight…" Yami wondered aloud. "Is it true?" Yusei asked exchanging glances between the two. They all looked at each other. "There's only one way to find out." Yugi replied staring back at the stairs.

In Jaden's room…

Jaden was laying face first onto his bed. "That's strange…I'm so exhausted, yet…my body won't let me fall asleep…" he said to himself. Then there was a knock at the door. Jaden raised his head. "Jaden?" asked a muffled voice. Easily telling that it was Yusei, he at least tried to at least to pretend to sleep. So he flipped over to face the wall. He heard the door open then close. "Wow…he must've been really tired out today huh?" Yugi whispered. "I guess so. He's never had a peaceful sleep without snoring. Something must be bothering him." Yami replied. '_Oh crap! That's right! I do snore in my sleep! What was I thinking?_' Jaden thought. There was a sudden ring of the door bell downstairs. The three boys cleared the room and ran back downstairs. Jaden sat up and scratched the back of his head. _Ping!_ He immediately looked at the window. _Ping! Ping! Ping! Pa-ping!_ It felt like stones were hitting his window. He pushed away the curtains and curiously looked out the window. His eyes widened as he started to unlock the window, wanting to jump down at least two stories down to meet the person throwing rocks at his bedroom window.

Meanwhile downstairs…

Yusei opened the door to see a black haired girl about his age standing politely in front of him. Once the door opened, she started to just smile at Yusei. A few awkward moments later, Yusei finally spoke up. "Um…may I help you?" he asked. She snapped out of her gaze and shook her head. "Uh yes…I was wondering if I could get my bike fixed here." She said moving out of the way to show him her bike. He thought for a while until he finally said: "Alright I'll be out in a second." When he finally closed the door, he leaned against it and sighed. Yugi and Yami looked at each other before snickering at Yusei.

"What's so funny?" Yusei asked. "N…no…it's…no it's nothing." Yami said in between a couple of laughs, trying to gasp for air. "I'm serious! Why are you guys laughing?" Yusei asked again. Yami only waved his hand away trying to dismiss the conversation. Yusei turned to Yugi. "Haha…oh…I'm…I'm sorry." He told him waving his hands away also. After a few more seconds, Yusei had become tired of them laughing at him so he went upstairs. "You guys are crazy…" he mumbled. Once he reached the top, he passed Jaden's room to get to his.

As Yusei passed it, he looked inside and then continued to get to his room. That's when he froze and walked backwards back to Jaden's bedroom. Yusei's eyes widened when he saw the empty room with the open window. He ran back downstairs. Yugi and Yami were both still laughing quietly. "While you two were laughing it up down here, Jaden ran away!" he exclaimed. Their faces quickly turned from smiling to frowning.

"What?" "He climbed out the window!" "Well we have to go after him!" Yami and Yusei looked at Yugi but then looked away like they disagreed like they were fine with Jaden being gone. "…Fine. If you guys won't go help Jaden, then I will." Yugi grabbed his jacket and ran towards the door. "I'll call you guys when I found him. If I don't come back by 4 P.M…well you know that I never will." "Aibou please don't do this!" Yami protested. "I'll be right back. I promise." He told him with a reassuring smile. At first, Yami still didn't want Yugi to go out alone with all those guards still around, but he didn't have a choice. "Be careful." Yugi nodded and ran out the door.

Yami started at the door for a long time before Yusei put a hand on his shoulder. "He'll be fine. He's stronger than you think." "Yeah…but they're still stronger. With no protection, Yugi is vulnerable. It makes him the easy target they can go after. I'm just worried about him…" "Well…we'll just have to wait for 4 o'clock. You just stay here in the living room until he comes back." Yusei told him. He led Yami to the couch and sat next to him. "Do you want anything before I go fix this girl's bike?" "…some water I guess…" he replied. "Alright." Yusei got up and headed to the kitchen.

With Jaden…

Jaden was standing in front of the same blonde haired girl; Ayame. "What're you doing here?" he asked. The girl paused for a moment. "I'm here to ask you something." She finally replied. "Sure what is it?" Ayame dug into her pocket to pull out the card. She held it out to him. "Do you recognize this card?" He took it from her and his eyes widened. "This is my card! Where'd ya find it?" Jaden asked eagerly. "In an alley." '!' Neither of them spoke. "…Well I just came here to give you that card back…I should really be getting back." She said as she turned around to walk away. Jaden grabbed her hand before she could take a step. "How did you know…that I would know what card this is?" Ayame looked back into his chocolate brown eyes. "…to tell the truth, I didn't. I just hoped you would." she told him.

"…can I go now?" she asked. Jaden let her hand go. "Yeah…" Ayame looked at where she faced and walked away. She walked to the gate and climbed over it, to jump back down on the other side. Jaden watched as she ran down the sidewalk. He stared off into space for a few minutes before he headed back inside.

To Be Continued…

Chapter 3

The Boys' Side of the Story Part 2: Missing

Jaden walked through the back door and walked to the fridge. "Yusei?" a voice said. Jaden looked to where the voice came from. Yami came walking through the walkway. "Jaden!" he exclaimed. "Yeah?" "Where's Yugi?" Yami asked looking left and right for his partner. Jaden shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't even know that he left." "What? He went out looking for you!" "I was just outside the house." Yami's eyes widened. 'Oh no…Yugi!' he thought. "Where's Yusei?" Jaden asked. Yami snapped out of his thoughts and replied: "He's fixing some girl's bike." Jaden looked into the fridge he left open, and pulled out a can of soda.

"I have to go. Tell Yusei that I'll be back." Yami told him. "Where are you going?" Yusei asked. Jaden looked behind Yami. "Oh hey Yusei." Jaden waved. "Jaden! What're you doing here?" Yusei demanded. "Whaddya mean? I was just outside the building the whole time." Jaden told him. "What?" "That's what I said…" "I'm sorry! I didn't know that you guys would send Yugi out…wait…you sent him off?" Jaden said. Yami and Yusei looked at each other. "On his own?" "He wanted to go by himself." Jaden slammed the soda onto the counter. "C'mon, we have to go find him."

"Jaden wait!" Yami called out. But Jaden didn't listen. He ran through the living room to out of the door. Jaden heard his name being called over and over as he ran further and further away. He didn't look back. "Yugi!" Jaden yelled out. "Yugi!" He looked left and right for his friend. So far there was no luck. Jaden was too caught up looking for his friend that he wasn't looking where he was going. He ran into someone and fell backwards landing on his back. When he looked up again, he saw that he ran into a short black haired girl. She was sitting on her knees, rubbing her lower back. "Owie…" she said to herself. She then noticed Jaden on the ground and towered over him. "Hey! What's the big idea?" she demanded. "I'm s-sorry…" Jaden stuttered. "Sorry doesn't cu-""Misa~!" A voice interrupted. The girl that was trying to tell Jaden off turned halfway to see Ayame running towards her. "Ayame?" Jaden said quietly. When Ayame finally stopped in front of them, she bent over and leaned on her knees to catch her breath. She stood up straight to face the two.

"What is it Ayame?" "Did you get your bike fixed?" The girl nodded. Ayame smiled and looked behind her. "Hey! We keep running into each other don't we?" Jaden nodded sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "You know him?" the girl asked. "Yeah! You know, while you got your bike fixed, I went to return the card to its rightful owner, 'member?" Ayame explained. The girl crossed her arms. "That still doesn't explain how you found him and how you guys know each other." "Whatever." Ayame rolled her eyes playfully. She walked past her friend and knelt down to Jaden offering a hand. "Let's get ya up off the ground." She said. Jaden nodded and took her hand. She pulled him up. "So who is this?" Jaden asked looking at the girl. "Oh that's my friend, Misa Kyokotou. Misa, this is Jaden Yuki." "Nice to meet ya, Jaden." Misa said blandly. "You too, Misa." Ayame changed the subject to ease the tension between the three of them. "So what're you doing out here?" she asked. "I'm looking for my friend Yugi." "Yugi Mutou? The 'King of Games'?" Misa asked. Jaden nodded.


End file.
